The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. A wide variety of products and services have been developed and adopted by organizations to monitor and manage security of computing systems. Such security products can include security tools such as antivirus tools, antimalware tools, security policy compliance monitors, firewalls, network security tools, virtualization security tools, email security tools, etc. Typically, enterprises adopt combinations of such security tools according to the priorities and demands of the organization. User interfaces of these tools can present various metrics and representations of security results for use by administrators in monitoring, analyzing, and managing aspects of a computer system's security.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.